Me and My Shadow
by Bloodyfire666
Summary: Ben is "fixed" by Manticore and after the escape meets his clone, he learns more then he bargained for.


**bTitle - /b**Me and My Shadow

bAuthor - /blj user="Bloodyfire"  
**bFandom(s) - /bDark Angel**  
**bPairing(s) - /bAlec/Ben**  
**bRating - /bPG-13**  
**bSummary - /bBen stalks his clone with interesting results**

**bWord Count - /b2,651**

**bNote - /B Written for lj user="jack_off" Jensen Ackles Character challenge, set in Dark Angel world set sometime around "Hello Goodbye" **  
**bDisclaimer - /b All characters of Dark Angel do not belong to be, but to James Cameron **

When Ben woke up after his fight with Max in the forest, he wasn't in the good place. He awoke in a place that was worse than hell. He woke up back at Manticore, in a small holding cell, no bed no windows, nothing. It was just him in a cold, small, dark cell, where the blue lady could never help him. Even she was afraid of Manticore and Ben knew it.

As much as he had been terrified of it, they hadn't tossed him in the basement with the anomalies. Instead he had to go through intense reformation, hours and hours, days and days spent in psi-ops until they had deemed him "fixed" enough to put back into training. It was nothing compared to the training he had to do before the escape, he was kept under a strict watch, and when his day was complete he was returned to the small cramped hole that they called a cell.

He didn't complain though, not at all, he played their game, bided his time, was their perfect soldier, his eagerness on the field impressed even Renfro and had helped move his psi-op sessions along quicker. His thirst for the hunt was what Manticore was looking for and his dedication to the mission made him the perfect killing machine. What they didn't know though was just how deeply these things were affecting him. Ben hid it well, Max was right, she was always right, this place made little to no sense and he so he waited. He was waiting for a chance to escape this horrible place and live back in the real world, and actually have a life this time.

Psi-ops had fixed him, that's what they wanted him to think, but the reality was it was the missions. His many missions that almost always involved killing someone that "fixed" X5-493. He liked the thrill of the hunt, he enjoyed taking their lives knowing they weren't worthy enough to live, but a part of him hated every second of it. Hated what Manticore had turned him into, and each night the faces of his victims haunted his dreams.

It was in his dark cell that once more he turned to this blue lady, not like he had as a child, just someone to believe in because he had no one else. Max thought he was dead, Lydecker who had apparently brought him back was now considered a traitor and all his brothers and sisters were gone. He had no one left, no one except for her.

She came through though, he believed in her, his faith was strong enough and she saved him. Presented with the opportunity to escape he took it greedily. Practically tasting the freedom as he ran past flaming cells, screaming transgenics, dodged the guard's gunshots and ran outside and through the parameter.

He left and didn't look back, leaving Manticore behind him for good.

----

Laying low didn't take too much effort, avoiding the satellite signals destinations was easy as well. He didn't like it but lying low for a few weeks and hunting only when necessary was the best plan.

Now he was heading towards Seattle, to look for Max. He'd explain what he could to her, she'd be upset but in the end she'd understand, she always understood it was one of the things he loved about her.

It seemed though finding Max was harder than he though, last time he encountered her she had come to him, now though he had no clue where to start.

Luck was with him it seemed, as he was traveling down one of the roads he picked up her scent. It was late at night many people were stumbling around; drunk it seemed, out of this one place. Max came here, a lot it seemed but it wasn't too much of a surprise, she had a life, friends and people she trusted. For now all Ben could do was wait and hope she came around soon.

He had been watching for only an hour when something interesting caught his eye, a man leaving the bar with a pretty brunette. He had watched many people come and go but this man in particular held the X5's attention. Ben watched as a man who looked identical to him, led the female down the street, apparently the two of them were sharing a laugh over something.

As if drawn by some invisible force Ben raised to his feet, following the couple down the streets and eventually to a slum of a house where it seemed he resided. All thoughts of Max were pushed from his mind as he watched the two move through the house. The man must have been Manticore, had to have been, no way could he be identical to Ben and not be a transgenic. Either way Ben was curious about who he was and what he did, why he was here. Did he know Max? These things and many more circled the X5's head all night long.

For two weeks he watched the man he now knew as Alec. Followed him on runs, watched him discretely at the bar known as Crash, kept an eye on him and Max when they went off to do strange missions. All the while he watched, never got too close, never got noticed an outsider looking in, and yet he was content. Fascinated to watch Alec live his life, happy to know Max was alright and had someone watching her back, (not that he thought she needed it), and yet too scared to get involved. He didn't want to ruin their lives, destroy the happiness they had obtained.

His happy little routine was changed one night though, when his curiosity was running too high and he got just a little too close.

--

For the past twenty-four hours Alec felt as if something was off, something wasn't right. His instincts proved right later that night when he saw someone sneaking past a window in the reflection of his TV.

Within minutes Alec had Ben cornered, glaring at him through the darkness but he was worried that the other man wasn't attacking. "Who are you? What do you want?" he demanded holding his gun on the tresspasser.

"I'm not here to attack you or anything," a familiar voice replied, Alec couldn't quite place it but it was one he knew well, whoever this was, was hiding in the shadows well.

"Alright, then why don't you step out of the shadows and let me know what you are doing here." Alec said motioning with the nozzle of the gun.

Ben bit his lip unsure of what to do; he wondered how Alec would react. Before that night weeks ago he hadn't known anything about clones and twins, he still didn't understand fully but Alec was one or the other. He had to be or something similar. Ben wasn't sure but he did owe Alec an answer, Ben was distracted though but he others scent. He had picked up traces of it before, lingering smells here and there but nothing compared to how Alec actually smelt up close.

"I was watching you," he admitted, he wasn't a liar and he wasn't going to start now. He still didn't exit the shadows though.

"Watching me hmm? And what were you doing watching me? Get off on it or something? Come on out of the shadows now or I shoot." Alec was tired of playing games and this weirdo telling him he was watching him, was more than a little creepy.

"Observing...I was curious," Ben shrugged and slowly stepped out of the shadows, coming face to face with his living copy.

Alec blinked as his gaze fell on Ben. This was a joke right? Someone was pulling one over on him. "Who are you?" he demanded glowering.

He knew this wouldn't go well which was why he had stayed in the shadows. "I'm Ben, you...you are like me right...492 or maybe 494?" he asked hoping it was cryptic enough to be confusing in case he was wrong.

Alec lowered the gun and stared at Ben. "493? Max said you were dead...that she killed you herself," he said looking at the X5, this was weird but at least it made sense now.

Ben nodded sadly, "she did, could we talk...not out here?" he asked feeling oddly exposed and vulnerable.

Sizing the stranger up, Alec was cautious to agree, but Ben had a point. Getting answers and talking would be easier to do inside. "Yeah, sure come on," he said motioning with his head towards the entrance, keeping a close eye on the transgenic.

Ben sat down and explained everything that he could remember from the past two years of his life, it was hard but he did it. Alec seemed to understand for the most part though he seemed a little unnerved by Ben's starring.

"Will you stop that already!" he finally snapped. Sure it was flattering that someone seemed so interested in him but it was also really, really awkward, since Ben looked just like him.

"Stop what?" Ben asked smirking ever so slightly, obviously he knew exactly what was bothering Alec and decided he didn't want to stop.

Two could play at that game though, and Alec was never one to back down from a challenge. "You know what," he said starring right back.

The starring contest didn't last very long, Ben backed off first not because he was bothered but because Alec was making it into a competition and Ben, Ben just wanted to observe.

"So...do you know why you look like me?" he asked.

"What makes you think you don't look like _me_?" Alec replied with a smirk.

Ben just gave him a look and he caved, he knew the look well, he could make it himself after all. "Okay, okay fine," he sighed, he owed the transgenic this much. He felt bad for the guy and well he seemed nice enough without all the crazy.

After all the explanations were finished and they were just kind of sitting quietly thinking of what to do or ask next, Alec couldn't help but ask the obvious, "So why didn't you go find Max?"

Ben had the decency to flush a little at this and ran a hand through his hair "Well I was looking for her but I saw you come out of Crash and well..." he trailed off and shrugged.

"Well what?" Alec asked, smug that he could make the other squirm so much.

"I followed you and have been watching you since, you're fascinating," he reluctantly admitted this time not meeting Alec's gaze. This would be the point where he got kicked out and his curiosity came to a screeching halt.

"Well you got good taste that's for sure, but if you wanted to get to know me," he smirked, "you shoulda just asked." So maybe Alec liked watching Ben squirm just a little too much.

Ben for his part didn't disappoint the younger transgenic and became rather embarrassed looking at his hands and for the first time that evening anywhere but at Alec. He was pleased Alec wasn't freaking out about his practically stalkerish actions but he had no clue how to respond to such a reply. He knew well how Alec was snarky and flirtatious but that had only ever been with women in his observations. Then again aside from Joshua the strange beast man of a transgenic and his co-workers, Ben hadn't really seen Alec interact with guys.

"Well I have the time now" Alec said smirking as he watched Ben fluster, he got up and headed to the counter that served as Alec's personal bar and grabbing two glasses brought the scotch over. "If you're so curious about me, ask away," he said, pouring them each a drink and handing one to Ben.

Accepting the drink Ben sniffed it hesitantly before mimicking Alec and taking a sip. He had never had alcohol before so it was a new experience for him. The taste was smooth but bitter and made his stomach feel weird when it hit but all in all it left a good feeling behind. While contemplating the drink and its effects Ben completely missed the smirk Alec had hidden behind his own drinking glass. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to be feeling here, other than extremely awkward and out of sorts. Sitting here talking to Alec was like nothing else and he was starting to realize exactly why he had been drawn to the other man. "How did you meet Max?" he asked, it was a simple question but one he was dying to know.

Alec couldn't help but grin at this one, out of all the questions Ben could have asked it was almost surprising he asked this one, since he was so interested in Alec himself after all. "We were breeding partners back at Manticore," he explained watching Ben's face closely. The other reacted as Alec had expected; upset and a darker emotion boiling beneath the calm and slightly confused exterior of the other. "We never actually slept together though," he explained throwing the poor guy a bone.

"I see," Ben said, his lips drawing into a thin line for a moment before he took a much larger sip of his drink this time and turned to look at Alec eyes focused and bright green. "Why do you bring so many different girls back here? How does it benefit you?" he asked and Alec almost laughed at how naive the other X5 was.

"Obviously you don't yet know the joys of sex" he smirked loving how Ben's face went from determined to surprised in mere seconds.

"I don't," Ben agreed, the next words he spoke shocked both Alec and himself. "Would you care to enlighten me?" he asked throwing one of Alec's trademark smirks back at him. Ben decided he really enjoyed drinking.

Alec was both surprised and impressed with Ben at that moment, his smirk mirroring Ben's own a moment later as he set his empty glass on the table and leaned across it towards Ben. "And why should I bother with someone as inexperienced as yourself?"

Alec was staring at him intensely waiting for some sort of coherent response but Ben didn't have one and completely on impulse he closed the distance between them and kissed Alec.

If he had been surprised by the action Alec didn't show it, instead he smoothly pushed the coffee table out of the way and taking the lead showing Ben just a glimpse of the pleasure he had to offer with just a single kiss.

As Alec deepened the kiss Ben moaned, it wasn't a loud moan but it was enough to make Alec draw back and laugh, really the kiss had barely started and already Ben was letting out soft little moans that were more cute then sexy really. Needless to say Alec was amused.

Ben for his part was immensely embarrassed and looked away from Alec entirely. He felt so stupid for kissing the other.

"Hey," Alec said gently to gain Ben's attention. "Relax, I'm not making fun of you, okay I am a little but not seriously. It's just amusing how new to all this you really are," he explained, his hands caressing Ben's knees. "Just means it felt good yes?" he smirked, okay so it was more than a little fun to be doing stuff with someone so uninformed. Everything was so new to Ben; even a kiss caused a reaction.

"Does that mean we can do it again?" Ben asked a small mischievous glint in his eyes that Alec decided he really, really liked.

"That and more," Alec promised with a smirk before pulling Ben into another kiss. Who knew having a psychopathic clone would be so much fun.


End file.
